Frozen High
by Turtlefarts27
Summary: Hannah (Anna) finally goes to a public school for the first time in her life, in 10th grade. She makes her way through high school with much difficulty, but her story still tells that of the movie, Frozen. I personally love this story, I worked really hard. Elsa and Anna really switched personalities. Kristoff (Chris) and Sven (Valentino) are also characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**So, this is new, as in I didn't publish this story with an author's note, so I've created one! Yay! I will explain all the characters in this story and their name at the end of each two chapters (that's how I'm grouping this story) so hopefully you understand. I'll admit, it's a little odd early on, but hopefully it will make sense and follow the same storyline as _Frozen_! I'm so excited to share my work with you! Whoever is reading this!**

"Hannah!" A voice calls to me from down the hallway. High school people. Blah. I huddle closer to my books and push back my large, round glasses. I wish I wasn't so skinny. I feel like if I were fatter, it would be easier to squish in my books. These skinny jeans I'm wearing don't make it any easier to forget I'm extremely skinny. I quickly push back a piece of my clay-colored hair. I pull my hood down lower, and shift from side to side in my Converse shoes.

"Yes?" I turn around. This Chris guy approaches me. Or at least, it seems like me. He then swerves around me and goes to meet his best friend, Valentino. He never notices me.

"Hannah!" The girl who was calling me turns to the _other_ Hannah. I have no friends. I'm new. I've been homeschooled, until 10th grade. Now my mom refuses to teach me and Emmy at home. So, here we are. In high school. Emmy's in 11th, and she never talks to me. But I know she hasn't made any friends, either.

Why can't I make friends? I'm perfectly likeable. I'm fun, enthusiastic, loveable, amazing, and funny. I don't know why people don't like me. It's annoying.

I walk into the lunch room. I sit on the skirts of a table full of girls, in front of Chris's table. I can hear everything Chris says this lunch. I feel like such a stalker. Am I?

"And I can't figure out polynomials! Not for the life of me!" He says to Valentino, who nods.

"Sure, Chris. You can't figure out polynomials because of…" Valentino whispers the rest.

Chris slaps him. "No, I don't! Oh, here. I'll have Hannah tell you how terrible I've been. Hannah," He turns to my back, I can tell. I don't move. "Hannah?" He taps me. I slowly turn around. I'm so going to regret this.

"Yes?"

"Have I ever shouted 'Siberia' in math?" Yes, yes he has. I try to go for the funny sarcastic comment.

"No." I say flatly. Valentino smiles.

"See dude? I told you" Valentino gets a hand cupped over his mouth. Chris turns red.

"He doesn't know when to stop with something. He's nuts." Chris tries cover up what just happened. Does he talk about me or something? I figure I might as well ask.

"Why do you not let Valentino speak? Do you talk about me embarrassingly?" I ask. I've never been told not to do this.

"Oh, dude. She's totally smart, it's hot. Lucky you." Valentino smiles as he says this. Chris puts his head in his hands.

"Yes, we do. Hannah, right? Anyway, are you new? 'Cuz I've never seen you before." Valentino smiles more. Why, is this funny?

"Yes, my name is Hannah. I'm new. May I sit with you?" I ask. Why did I do that?

"Of course, Hannah. Did you know that Chris likes you?" I'm not surprised to hear this.

"Yes, I did. I think he'd like to be my friend, because he does often stare at the back of my head and asks to be my partner. He seems to be having trouble with math, and I'd offer to help him, but he doesn't seem to want it. He hasn't asked." I say seriously to Valentino. He looks bewildered.

"Dude, Chris doesn't like you like" He gets another mouth cupping.

"Will you help me- I'm failing math I was supposed to master a year ago!" His eyes widen as he looks hopefully at me.

"Sure. Where would you like to study?" I ask.

"The library after school. Great, so it's done. I'm gonna go now." He leaves and pulls Valentino behind him. I'm left to eat my already unappetizing meal with nobody. Come here, fried meat of unknown origin. High school, blah.

Chapter 2

Chris and I sit in the library with a big algebra 2 book open. This has been going on for about three weeks now. Every day. I've convinced my mother and sister that I'm always at a club. They seem to believe me.

Chris has trouble with polynomials, but I help him through it and prompt him. I look down to the book and attempt to make up another problem for him. I feel like I'm being watched.

"Yes, Chris?" I ask, not looking up. He's so weird. And quirky. And cute. Why do I think like this?

"Um, Hannah?" He talks like he's venturing into a battlefield of bombs, ready to explode at any moment. Like just one wrong step might blow him up.

"What? I'm not going to explode if you ask me some math question." I say.

"No, Hannah. It's not about math. That's why you'd explode." He leans on the table we always sit at. I look up. I rarely give him this opportunity to look at me. Apparently I'm pretty, as Valentino says. I've also been sitting with them at lunch, it's like they've accepted me into their group.

"Valentino is right. I know we're strictly friends and tutor and student, but I can't stop feeling like a person. I wanted to ask you to go to the school dance with me. Will you?" He looks at me hopefully.

"A dance? With dancing?" I ask. I don't dance.

"Yeah, but you don't have to dance. It should be really fun, and Valentino dared me to ask you, and I thought I should… Hannah?" He looks at me. I'm startled. This was a dare. He doesn't really care about me. He asked me out for the first time, on a dare. Really?

"When's the dance?" I ask.

"Next Friday. So, you'll come with me?" He looks happy. He was right, I am going to explode.

"Look, I know you don't actually care about me, so if you could be serious with me, I'd love that. You may see me as weird and socially unacceptable, but I have feelings. All of them. It disappoints me to know that you pretend to love people because Valentino _dared _you to. I thought you were smarter than that. You're right. I do explode." I pick up my math book, my backpack, and I leave. Chris looks heartbroken, sitting there. Not knowing what just hit him. Well, he's a jerk. So he should know.

**End of chapter 1 and 2. Author's note: Hi! So, Chris=Kristoff and Valentino=Sven and Hannah=Anna and Emmy=Elsa. Do not ask me where I got all these names for the characters, it's called nowhere. Except my brain maybe. Keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

I storm out of the library, to the hallway, and I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was going. Are you okay?" He looks at me with sincere concern.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry. I wasn't well before, it's not your fault. I was upset with someone and I just stormed away from them without thinking. It was my fault." I say, and attempt to turn away from him. He grabs my shoulder and doesn't let me go.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks me. I look up. He cares? I nod my head.

"What happened?" He takes me over to a bench and sits me down.

"I thought I had finally found a few friends, and I trusted them. Then one asked me out. Because another friend had _dared _him to. His emotions for me were then revealed as only fake. That made me mad. If he had actually felt for me, I'd have said yes. But his feelings were faux. And I refused his idiocy."

He grabs my arm and forces me to look into his warm chocolate brown eyes. "I'd never let him hurt you." He comforts me, and I don't even know his name. "I'm Hannah," I say, and extend a hand, but I get a hug from him.

"I'm Holden. I know how you feel. Something very similar happened to me. I was also homeschooled for the longest time, until 9th grade. And I came to this dark place. Would you like to have a few friends? I have another friend, and we've been looking for the perfect 3rd member." He smiles at me.

"I'd love to, Holden," I look at my watch and see the time, I'm going to be late home, "I've got to go. I'm late. Save me a seat at lunch?" I ask. Holden nods. I wave a little, and leave the school to go home.

I have an idea. I'm going to that dance. I've never been to one, anyway. They could be interesting. I'd know what to expect. I realize, I have no idea what to do at a dance. I can ask Holden and his friend at school tomorrow. They should be able to help me.

I walk in the front door. Emmy leaves the living room and I sit down on the couch. Emmy hates me, she never talks to me. We were really close when we were little, but then she shut me out one day. But that was okay. I had a stuffed animal she gave me once, and I was comforted. I've lived through anger before, and survived. But now I have friends who would be able to help me.

I walk in to my room, set down my backpack, and do all my homework. I wake up hours later, English book covered in my drool, and I quickly wipe it up. I pull a few pieces of hair out of my mouth. I quickly finish my English and realize I'm done, so I go to bed. That was the worst day of school I've had. And the best day. But mostly the worst. And best.

Chapter 4

"What exactly would a girl do at a dance?" I ask Holden and his friend, Citrus. I've been sitting with them for 3 days now. They're both boys, but they're much less crazy than my old friends. So I figure I can talk to them. They stare at me in disbelief.

"You'd dance. And drink punch. And…" Holden starts to think of another thing to say. Citrus finishes.

"Wear a pretty dress! And high heels! And you'd be with your friends! Are you going with someone yet?" Citrus asks.

"Because of you aren't you could go with our group, as in Holden and I. It'd be awesome!" Citrus smiles at me. He's almost too gay to function.

"I'd love to go with your group." I say. I smile and look at them. Citrus' strong build, and Holden's lean height. With beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and scraggly red hair. Holden's beautiful. I wonder how many times Citrus has hit on him.

"Yay! What dress are you wearing?" Citrus looks at me, expectantly. Like I'll launch into a long conversation about my _dress_. The only time I launch into long conversations is when I'm forced to.

"I don't know what dress I'm wearing." I say honestly. Citrus' mouth drops.

"Ohmigosh! We're going shopping after school! Now what color would look good on you? Do you like green? You'd look great in green!" Citrus continues to babble. Holden looks at me and smiles. Like I'm a pretty girl, or something.

That day after school, Citrus drives Holden and me to a dress shop. Citrus starts handing me dresses, pink, orange, blue, and even colors I never knew existed. Like throw up green, how does that exist? I try them all on, but Citrus doesn't like any of them. Holden doesn't seem to like them, either.

"What do you like? Sparkles, Lace? All girls have a thing, what's yours?" Citrus asks. I don't know, but I reply anyway.

"I like sparkles. And shimmer." I do? Citrus runs away and grabs this green shimmer dress. It flares at the bottom, and fits at the top. It shows off my chest, and I'm almost certain I'll hate it. But I try it on anyway.

I walk out of the dressing room. I feel so self-conscious, my bare little legs are showing, and the dress ends at my knees. Citrus doesn't speak.

"You look amazing, Hannah. Amazing." Holden's eyes widen at the sight of me in this dress. Citrus' mouth just hangs open.

"Do you like it?" I ask. I'm not sure I do. Citrus snaps out of the trance.

"OH. MY. GOD. Take that off, I've got to go buy that. I will personally buy it for you. You look amazing. Perfect for homecoming. PERFECT!" He whispers the last perfect. I smile shyly. Holden likes it. I like it.

"Okay. I'll wear this one." I say. I take off the dress, and Citrus runs it to the register. Holden and I are left there.

"Do you even know?" He looks at me.

"What?" I ask. What am I supposed to know?

"You're totally beautiful." He tells me. I blush.

**Hi! So, I'm not going to tell you who Holden is, but I hope you can figure out later on, because now telling you who he is messes up my vision!**


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

I've been hanging around Citrus and Holden for a week, and I feel like I've known them for so little time, but they accept me. I haven't spoken to Chris and Valentino since. I meant to talk to Valentino and tell him how he made Chris a fool of himself in front of me, but I don't really care anymore. They aren't a part of my life.

Emmy has gotten popular at our school, and everyone likes her. Her smile is big and so is her heart. I don't know how she can be so happy and nice to everyone at school that she doesn't know. I'm her own sister, and all I know about her is that she likes to build snowmen and stick to her studies. I tried to talk to her after the incident, but she refused me. Over and over. For over about a decade. But I've let that go. I've tried to accept life the way it is.

Emmy is going to the dance, tomorrow, too. Our mother asked me where I was after I came home with the dress, and I explained that I thought I'd see what a dance was. She almost cried, she was so happy. She asked me who I was going with, assuming a boy asked me. I told her I was going with a group. She didn't care. Then she turned and asked Emmy if she was going. Emmy nodded. I think our mother had a stroke. Like we're her incapable children who've finally become capable. I was offended. Emmy just ran to her room.

I'm with Holden and Citrus at lunch, and I say nothing. It's not hard. Citrus is blabbing about his pink suit, and he asks Holden what he's wearing. Holden doesn't reply for a while. I look up to see Holden staring at me, instead of answering Citrus. I smile weakly.

"What are you wearing?" I ask. I figure just a regular black suit.

"Black suit." He says, not looking away from me.

"Oh, that's cool. So, I'll wear a green tie to match your dress. What are you going to wear that's pink?" Citrus asks me. I don't turn away from Holden to respond.

"I don't know." I say. I focus on Holden's eyes. They're melting at the sight of me. I know.

"Oh, Holden can get you a corsage! Have you gotten her a corsage? You two might as well not go with me. I'm always a third wheel around you two. Always making eyes at each other. Nasty couple." Citrus says. Holden's head and my head turn away from each other at the same time.

"You're not a third wheel. You're like my only girl-friend. My only place to turn when I need fashion advice." I say to him. He's not a third wheel. He's my best girlfriend. I don't know what Holden is.

"And you're not a third wheel to me. You keep me in my place. We're not a couple, right Hannah?" Holden asks me.

"No. We aren't a couple. I don't have time for boys, I have to focus on my studies." It's true, I do. I'm going to valedictorian with my grades.

"Are you going to be valedictorian?" Holden asks. I nod.

"Cool! That's amazing! I was scared you guys wouldn't pry your eyes off each other to look at me when I asked you if I was a third wheel. Now, Holden. You have to get Hannah a corsage, and let you borrow this tie I have that's green and pink!" The bell rings.

"Bye guys! See you at the dance!" Citrus says. Holden and I don't respond. We just stare at each other.

Chapter 6

Mom takes pictures of me and Emmy in our homecoming dresses. Emmy has no date to the dance, mom's going to drive her. Holden's going to drive, I'll be at shotgun, and Citrus will sit in the back. My mom has no idea that I'll be with two guys for the whole night, and I don't know how she'll react.

Emmy wears a mint green floor-length dress with a net over the top. I look like an ugly green tower in Emerald City next to her. She looks like a regal queen, with her platinum blonde hair and short gloves. I look like a messed up carrot. Or, at least, I should.

There's a knock at the door. I open up the door to see Holden in a smooth black suit, a green and pink tie, and with a to-go box in his hands. His red hair slicked back makes him look older than 10th grade. I smile shyly at him. He smiles widely at me, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"Of course. What's in the to-go box?" I ask politely.

"Your corsage. I didn't pick it out, Citrus did. He said all the ones I picked out were weird and you'd hate them. Then he picked out an even more ridiculous one. He's nuts. Oh, hi," Holden waves to my mom and sister. Emmy and Mom stare at him in disbelief. What?

"Hi, young man! So good to meet my daughter's boyfriend! It's great to meet you!" Mom hugs Holden and I shake my head.

"Mom, he isn't my boyfriend. He's a part of my group. Where's Citrus?" I switch from my mom to Holden.

"Oh, sorry." My mom says. I feel better, or, at least, I should.

"Citrus is in the car. Can I put your corsage on? Citrus' right behind me, isn't he?" Citrus puts his chin on Holden's shoulder and quickly perks his head up at me.

"OH. MY. GOSH! You look amazing, Hannah! Just look at your dress! And your makeup! It could use a little practice, but I can tweak it in the car! OMG THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST NIGHT EVER!" Citrus comes and hugs me. He's so cute. His pink suit is so cute, but I expected that.

"Could you take a few pictures, Mom?" I ask her. She nods.

"Wait, the corsage!" Citrus gets Holden to put it on me. It's really awkward having Holden so close to me. My mom snaps a picture.

"Mom!" I attempt to scold her.

"What I was just taking pictures!" She giggles a little, at the picture she took of me and Holden together. Citrus sets up the pictures, telling us where to put our hands, and in what order to do it. He forces Holden and I to take a picture together, and we are again, close together.

It's finally time to go to the dance, and I'm lifted away into Holden's corvette. We drive with the music loud and the windows down. I sing along with the radio, and I get a look from Holden and Citrus.

"What? Am I a bad singer?"

"No, you're amazing! That's why we're staring! Holden eyes on the road!" We swerve quickly and avoid an accident.

"Trying to kill me?" I ask Holden. He laughs.

"Sure, I'm going to kill one of the only girls going to homecoming with me!" He yells over the wind whipping by my ears.

"Excuse ME?" Citrus asks. We all laugh as we pull into Arendelle High parking lot.

**Author's note at the end of 2 chapters: Hellos! So, it's kind of confusing what's happening, but they're going to a dance. And Citrus is Sitron, or Hans's horse. Sitron means lemon in English, so I renamed the character from _Frozen_ Citrus because I didn't like the name Lemon for a guy. So, now you probably know who Holden is.**


	4. Chapter 7 and 8

Holden helps me out of the front seat, and then I help Citrus out of the car. Citrus grabs my hand and drags me to the gym. Holden has to walk faster, and Citrus can barely take a few steps without laughing. I laugh, too. He's so cute, like a little kid going somewhere for the first time. His eyes wide and his eyes excited. That's a face you don't see every day from high school students.

"Okay! We're finally here! So, now we need to go check in and start the party! Woo!" Citrus lets my hand go, and it reaches back, towards Holden. It's promptly grabbed and squeezed.

We're lead into the gym, which isn't as it usually is. It's obviously aired out and smells like _Febreeze_ extremes. The floor is still slightly slippery, even if I am in high heels to boost my height and to go with my dress. I'm shy, and there are so many people here, I'm not even sure all these people are in my grade. Citrus drags us out to the dance floor, in the sea of people, and the boys start to sway to the beat and bob up and down. I don't know what to do. The music blasts and frustrates me further.

"How do you do it?" I scream to Citrus or Holden. Or anyone. I'd be glad to know how to dance. I don't.

"By 'it', what do you mean?" Holden says with a normal volume in my ear. Nobody hears him.

"I mean dance. How do you dance?" I ask. Citrus grabs my hand.

"Like this!" He shouts over the music. He spins me around, and attempts to spin me back. My arm locks, and I get stuck. I can't help myself, I burst into giggles.

"No, you have to turn _back!_" Citrus scolds me. I continue to laugh. He joins in.

"Here, just bounce to the beat." Holden grabs my hand and continues to bob up and down. I feel the pattern, and know what to do. I let go of him and bob on my own. Up and down and up and down. Then a boy comes over to Citrus and they hug each other. That must be his boyfriend. He hasn't told me that he had a boyfriend. Why not?

They interlock hands and Citrus yells to Holden and me, "We'll be back soon!" I'm confused, where are they going?

But Holden just waves his hand at them, telling them to go. Then we continue to bob. Up and down. And again. It's soothing, knowing the exact beat and being exact with the start and finish. Some people aren't even going to the beat, but they don't seem to care. I don't either. I don't know where else to look, so I look to Holden. He smiles when we meet eyes. I blush a little, and I get sweaty. Okay, so that's not Holden, but merely the immense body heat coming from all the people in this crowd.

"You want to go hang out somewhere cooler?" Holden asks me. I nod my head, the heat is starting to give me a headache. He grabs my slick hand and leads me off the dance floor. We walk through the gym doors with no difficulty. I'm lead out into the school, and I don't know where I'm going. I'm running around with a boy I met a week ago, in glittery silver high heels. And a green sparkly dress with an enormous pink corsage on it. I must be out of my mind.

/

I'm lead into the library, and Holden pulls out a chair for me to sit. We just sit, talking about our dislikes and likes. He loves ham and cheese sandwiches, and he has 12 older brothers. They blocked him out as well, like Emmy shut me out as kids. We were both homeschooled for the longest time. He seems to understand everything I say. It being about math, physics, or my feelings and opinions on life. He smiles at my "clever" answers.

"There's nothing clever about it if it's the truth!" I tell him, but he laughs hysterically and doesn't stop for a while. I shake him, but he only seems to laugh longer.

"Do you know '_Don't Stop Believing'_?" He asks me. I do, it's one of my favorite duets. I just never have anyone to sing it with.

"Yes, I love it. Do you know it?" I ask him. He smiles slyly.

"Of course I know it, _Just a small-town girl/ Living in a lonely world/ She took the midnight train going anywhere!"_ Now it's my turn. My voice comes out strong:

"_Just a city boy/ Born and raised in South Detroit/ He took the midnight train, going anywhere_!" We sing the whole song, with love and passion for it. The music between us is amazing, and I'm caught in the moment.

"Can I say something crazy?" Holden asks me.

"Isn't that usually Citrus?" I ask him back.

"Focus! This is serious."

"Yes, then."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He looks expectantly at me.

"Can I say something even crazier?" I ask. He doesn't hold me up from continuing.

"Yes!" I say. We embrace, and he slings his arm around me as we make our way to the gym with all the other kids.

Chapter 8

"And now, we are going to announce all the nominees for Homecoming Queen, King, Princess, and Prince!" The principal stands up on the stage, and he looks out to all of us.

"And the nominees for Homecoming King, selected by the student body, are: Li Shang and Fin McMissile!" Everyone claps, and they climb on stage.

"And the nominees for Homecoming Princess, as all of them are selected by the student body are: Punzie Corona, Pingala Fa, and Hannah Arndell! The nominees for Homecoming Prince are: Eugene Fitzherbert, Sean Palmer, and Holden Westerguard!" Holden and I look at each other, then we link hands and go on stage.

"And finally what you've all been waiting for, Homecoming Queen! The nominees are: Emmy Arndell, Meri Huffleton, and Ariel Winter!" A large shout goes up and Emmy gets on stage. She waves to people in the audience and smiles at everyone. How can she be so friendly towards others, and not towards her own sister?

I don't care. I look out into the cheering crowd. Even though it's not really me that they're clapping for, it's still exhilarating. With the heat and the chanting, I'm dizzy. I still question my qualifications for this role I've been proposed for, as Homecoming Princess. Why am I even up here on stage?

Then I remember: When I helped Ariel Ocean at her locker with the combination the other morning. She thanked me profusely, like nobody knew how to open a locker. I also helped Collette, she was having trouble doing algebra, and I offered to help her through the semester. When people weren't nice to me, I was still honest and kind. I helped everyone I could, I picked up books, and put trash that missed the trash can in to it, donated money to almost every organization that asked for it. I was thanked, and people learned my name. That was just how I was raised, I may be shy, but I have good morals. That must be why I'm here.

"And first, we will announce Homecoming Prince!" The principal says into the microphone and the crowd roars. Here goes, Holden's up. It's time.

**Yes, all the nominees are Disney characters from other movies. Because I'm that dorky. So, I changed their names a bit to make them sound like people. They sound like people, right? Citrus's boyfriend is nobody though, I just wanted to give him a significant other. But he's a horse, so that's a bit difficult.**


	5. Chapter 9 and 10

"And now, drum roll please, Arendelle High's 2014 Homecoming Prince is: Holden Westerguard!" A large cheer goes up from the crowd, and Holden steps forward and is bestowed with the crown.

I clap meekly on stage, I'm so shy. He looks to me, and walks back to his group of Homecoming Prince nominees.

"Homecoming King of 2013 at Arendelle High is: Fin McMissile!" The cheers roar, and I get afraid. With a 'woo' noise I've never heard, I cover my ears and shrink down.

"The Princess of this homecoming is: Hannah Arndell!" I'm so surprised, I limply make my way to the front and receive my crown. The tiara sits down on my head, and the silver sparkles on it match my shoes. There are screams of joy, and then sobbing noises. Why are the girls crying? This isn't even that big of a deal, I just got a sparkly plastic crown. Is that normal?

"And what you've all been waiting for, your Homecoming Queen!" The crowd roars differently than it did with Fin, it's a happy, proud roar. Like a noble lion.

"Is: Emmy Arndell!" The cheering gets louder, I'm getting tired of all this cheering. Seriously, just clap at the very end of the ceremony. Not in the middle of every announcement.

"Now, let the King and Queen's dance! A slow dance for our royalty here at Arendelle High!" The principal lets us yell thunderously, and goes off to dance with his wife.

Everyone rushes off the stage, and slow music starts. Not the kind that I could bob to, this is slower and more _romantic_. Ew.

Fin asks Emmy to dance, and she must say yes, because he pulls her close and they sway to the music. Emmy laughs. I cringe. Holden finds me.

"Hey, are you okay, Princess?" He smiles as he says this.

"Yes, I'm fine. Would you like to dance with me?" I'm surprised as I say with this.

"I'd love to, Miss Arndell." He grabs my hand, and interlocks it with his. He puts the hand that's free on my waist, and I put my hand on his shoulder, like it's the most normal thing in the world. He pulls me closer and begins to sway us around in a little circle. He tries to lead me around in our little circle, and I keep stepping on his feet. I mumble an apology. He lifts an eyebrow at me.

"How's it to dance for you? Because it's amazing on this end, except you won't let me lead. And my feet don't hurt at all, you can trust me." I nod my head, and my head gets tired of looking down at our feet to match his footing. So I put my head on his shoulder. It electrifies me, and it takes me a while to realize that this is okay. This weird physical interaction is okay. I've known him for a week. That's better than nothing.

"Aww! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You guys like each other! I guessed it, me! Where's my prize?" Citrus must be behind me, staring at Holden. I lift my head and turn away from Holden, to see Citrus.

"So, Hannah, I'm sorry you didn't meet him before, but this is Steve. He's my boyfriend. Steve, this is Hannah." Steve stands next to Citrus, and we shake hands.

"Good to meet you, Hannah." He says, with a straight face.

"Hello, Steve. The pleasure is mine," I say politely.

"I'm going to continue to dance now, we can talk later." I turn away from Citrus and Steve. I turn back to Holden.

"Let me lead?" Holden asks. I nod. Holden starts a new dance, swaying from one side to the other. The he leads the hand he's holding to his shoulder. He sets it there, and he puts his other hand on my other hip. I look up at him. He leans in and kisses my cheek. My cheek burns like its on fire, with blue flames.

The slow song ends too fast, and Principal Mikey comes on, "Now, if the Arendelle royalty could come up here, and they could all give us some advice, if we choose to visit them.

We go to our designated area, Holden and I hand in hand. I try to stand next to Holden, but they move me away from him. They try to get me next to Emmy.

"Are you sure I'm supposed to stand here, because I don't think I'm supposed to" I'm put very close to Emmy, despite my struggles.

Chapter 10

"Hi," Emmy turns to me.

"Hi who? Hi me?" She nods and laughs a little.

"Oh, um, hi." I say back. We never talk.

"You look amazing, Hannah." She compliments me. I'm so nervous, I make up words.

"You look amazing-er! Not like a zinger! If zinger is a bad thing. You look way prettier than I do." I mumble as I make a fool of myself in front of her. Why do I even care? She doesn't really like me anyway.

"Thanks. Do you smell that terrible odor?" I sniff a little, and the smell of sweaty gym socks emerges from the room.

"Ew! That's so gross!" I say. We hold our noses and laugh at the same time, which is surprisingly hard.

"You're majesties, this guy wanted an introduction: This guy is the Duck of Bathing town." Some "servant" lady introduces us to him. He's short, with purple hair, and purple sideburns. Emmy stifles a laugh. I'm confused.

"It's _Duke of Bathington_. (Bah-thing-tuh-n)" The guy seems frustrated.

"As you're closest male friend, I thought it'd be only fitting if I offered you you're first non-king partnered dance." The guy does a cheesy dance move and curtsies. That's what girls are supposed to do.

"You know, men are supposed to" A bit of a weird fake side burn on his face falls off, and he doesn't seem to notice. I stand there, mouth open with astonishment.

"That's very kind of you, but I don't dance very well. I almost stomped the feet off of Fin. But my sister dances." Emmy smiles.

The creepy guy doesn't hesitate. He grabs my arm and tells me, "Lucky you." He pulls me away from Emmy. I don't want to go, but I follow anyway. He starts doing weird dances around me, and I try to do something that doesn't portray me as nuts. I dance a little. Like an idiot, of course, but a cute one.

"You and Emmy aren't very close, and your mom is very odd. Do you know what's going on with your family?" The guy asks me.

"No, I have no idea." I say in return.

"Oh, okay. What-ho. They don't call me the funky chicken for nothing!" He exclaims this, and I am serenated with a beautiful clucking. He sees another pretty girl and runs after her.

I make my way back to Emmy. "Well, he was weird. And surprisingly energetic." I say when I get back to her. She smiles.

"Especially for a man in heels?" She asks.

"Especially? No, I don't want to know what he's like without heels. This is so amazing, this fun. I wish it could be like this all the time. Oh, do you have a boyfriend?" I ask her. She looks at me awkwardly.

"No, but I know you do. How long has it been?" She asks.

"About an hour." I say in reply. That's about how long we've been together. Holden and I.

"An hour? How long have you known him?" She asks.

"A week. I feel like he's the one. Like we're going to get married and have little Westerguard children." I mumble the last part, but I didn't even know this, before I said it. She still hears me.

"Whoa, stop thinking like that. You've known him for a week!" She sadly smiles at me, in disapproval.

"Why? What if I love him? Is that bad?" I ask. I know what I do and don't love.

"Yes, it is bad. He might not be who you think he is. "

"I think he'd make you feel different. He's such a wonderful guy." I try to be persuasive.

"No, I don't think you could." Her eyebrow furrows.

"I'm done with this conversation, Hannah. I'll see you at home." She's getting mad at me for telling her what she wanted to know.

"Well, I'm not! You've always shut me out, and I won't stand for it any longer! You can't shut me out forever!" I follow her as she tries to leave the gym.

"Enough Hannah! Give it up!" She says to me.

"No. Why, why do you shut me out? You've shut me out since that one night in 3rd grade, and I can't live like this any longer! I want to build a snowman with you! I might as well not even live with you!" I don't mean the last part.

"Then leave!"

"I CAN'T!" I say desperately.

"Hannah," She starts;

"Why?" I demand.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" She turns around and ice shoots in a circle around her. From her hand. Like magic. She quickly gets out of it, and leaves the gym.

**Hellos agains. As I said before, Citrus's boyfriend is nobody. The Duke of Bathington is the Duke of Weaselton. And everyone misprounounces his name. As a joke. Including the "Duke" part. Which is Duck. I hoped you liked my chapter!**


	6. Chapter 11 and 12

"Emmy! Wait!" I try to run after her, and I have to be very careful I don't slip on her ice, and the Duke of Bathington and Holden follows me out.

"Emmy!" I make it out the front door in time to see her, but she refuses to let us near her.

"Just stay away, stay away!" A freezing ice blast hits the stairs we're standing on, and the Duck, I mean _Duke_, slips on the ice, but Holden and I continue out to get to Emmy before she does something crazy.

"Emmy, stop, please!" I call after her, she doesn't hear me. We start to catch up to Emmy, and she looks to the sky, I know what she's thinking.

"Emmy, DON'T!" I yell to her. She doesn't listen, but elevates on a huge icicle and jumps to the roofs. Like I just told her not to do. I have to get up there, so I knock on someone's door, and they let me up on their roof.

Emmy's jumping from roof to roof, and I finally see where she's headed. The mountain, it's not far from our town of Arendelle. It's really high. The only people who go up there want to be alone, or are not sane. They usually don't come back, and I know Emmy could very well think she can live up there. It seems nuts, but she has water, and you can survive longer on water than food. She needs food.

Her every footprint makes an icy patch on the roof. I jump from roof to roof in order to follow her, to physically stop her from going up the mountain, because I meant nothing I said before.

"Emmy, please! I didn't mean what I said earlier! Please don't leave me!" I call to her. She continues on.

"I have to get away, I can't hurt you anymore! I love you Hannah, but I have to do this!" She creates an ice staircase, and quickly climbs the stairs up the mountain.

I slip and cry out. "Emmy! Emmy. No, don't do this." I am almost whispering now. Holden catches up to me, as I sit on a roof, waiting for my sister who has gone ice crazy to come back to me.

Man, my life is crazy. Holden helps me up, and we get off the roof and head back to Arendelle High.

"Are you okay?" Holden looks concerned.

"No." I say defiantly.

"Did you know?"

"No." This time I say it sadly, like a guilty child admitting their crime.

"Ah! Ah! It's snowing! I'll freeze to death! Get me inside! Help! The queen has cursed this land!" The Duke is freaking out, running around in circles.

"Dude, she's just the Queen of the Homecoming dance, and she can't 'curse' this 'land'." Holden is obviously getting tired of this purple-haired freak. The snowflakes spread, the pond freezes, and the snow lays. It's like Emmy set off an eternal winter.

He doesn't listen to Holden's reason. He turns to Fin and goes, "She must be stopped! You have to stop her! She must be destroyed!"

"No!" I say angrily. I'm getting tired of this purple-haired freak.

"Ah! You. Is there creepy, witchy magic in you, too? Are you a freak, too?"

"I'd watch my usage of that word, if I were you, buddy. And no there isn't any 'witchy magic' in me. I'm completely normal." I say persuasively.

"That's right, she's completely normal, ordinary, and genuinely mortal."

I turn to Holden on fire, "Don't rub it in." I turn to the Duke dude, "Tonight was my fault. I'm going after her. Can I borrow your snow mobile, Duke?" I ask. I can see it; it's right in the parking lot.

"Fine, but I'm in charge of the school until you get back." The Duke pouts like a baby. It sickens me.

"No, Holden would be in charge of the school if I left, and I'm not leaving for good. I'll just go talk to Emmy, and she should listen to reason. I'm going." I say, and nobody stops me.

"Get me that snow mobile, water, and food." I say this, and people quickly obey my commands.

"Holden, I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I've got to go now. You have my place as valedictorian if I'm not back soon. I'll miss you." I quickly kiss his cheek and I get on the snow mobile.

"Stay here, and I'll be back. I leave Prince Holden in charge." I step on the pedal of the machine which sputters to life and head towards the mountain.

Chapter 12

"Emmy? It's me! Hannah! Your sister who wants to know why you went crazy! Why did you go crazy?" I am talking loudly as I ride up the mountain, looking for Emmy, even though I sort of know she's not here. She did set off an eternal winter, and the whole town is covered in ice and snow. I'm on this crazy mountain looking for my sister who has magical ice powers. That's my life right now, and I'm having trouble comprehending it. This fact annoys me.

"Please tell me what's going on Emmy! I know this has something to do with the…" A giant ball of snow lands right in front of me. I stop to breathe and calm and compose myself. This will all be over soon. Emmy will come out and I'll be with Holden.

"I mean, you could've avoided this if you had just told me your secret." I'm almost dizzy with worry now, and I start to talk to the snow mobile.

"She's a stinker." I do a little laugh afterwards, and I forget to look where I'm going. I crash the Duke's mobile into a tree.

"Oh no." I say. This cannot be happening to me. I just crashed. A pile of snow falls on top of me.

"Ugh." I sit there for a little, and then pull myself to my feet and continue that way. I walk up a hill to see if anyone's around. I look over the hill, not expecting much, and see a snug little cottage.

I get excited, and I take off my jacket and fumble down the hill to it. There was a frozen stream at the bottom of the hill. I cracked the ice and fell in.

"Ohhh-kay." I tell myself. I can do this.

"Cold. Cold. Cold! Cold! COLD. COLD. COLD!" I'm freezing by the time I make it to the cottage, and my dress is frozen over. And it's a solid block. I can't go up the stairs to the cottage.

Yes, I'm going to knock before going in. And no, I'm not Goldilocks going around, snooping in other people's business. Okay, that sounds exactly like what I'm doing, but not when you think about like I am. Where I'm simply helping Emmy. She needs it, and I do, too.

I read the sign on top of the cottage, "Confused Traveler's Trading Post." I knock off a bit of snow covering an additional sign.

"Oooh! And sauna!" I read. I'm so cold right now. I just go in the cottage, I don't even knock or anything. I just go in, and a tall guy greets me.

"Hoot hoot! Big October blowout. Half off on fall jackets, sneakers, and sunscreen! Of my own invention! Ya!" The man waved at me a little. I'm still confused with everything. He does know it's not sunny and autumn, right?


	7. Chapter 13 and 14

"What about winter boots? And snow suits? And normal clothes?" I ask the burly man sitting behind the counter.

"That would be in our winter department." I didn't notice before, this guy has an Australian accent. The man gestures to an empty corner of his little shop. Great.

I walk over to the little corner and start to gather a pair of boots and some sort of normal clothes, a pair of leggings and a huge tunic shirt. There is only a pink magenta coat that looks fairly fancy. And it flares at the bottom, and it's not water proof. Great.

"So, by any odd chance, did a young girl come by here? In a nice dress, perhaps?" I ask the man behind the counter as I plop my stuff on the counter and he adds up their amounts.

"The only one with so little sanity that they're out in this storm is you, darling." He says kindly. Like a joke. Ha. Ha.

The door of his little shop bursts open, and a snow-encrusted young man comes through the door. He brushes himself off. The wind outside howls as the blizzard roars on. The man behind the counter, Oaken I think it is, changes his previous statement.

"You and this guy. Hoot hoot, big summer blow out!" He finishes talking to me and turns to his new customer.

The man walks over to me. I try to ignore how close he comes to me. "Chips." He says through his face mask. I barely understand.

"Huh?" I ask. I'm never clueless.

"Behind you." He says. I move over, and he grabs the big bag of chips behind me.

"Where are you coming from, young man?" Oaken asks.

"The North Mountain." He says through his face cover. He still doesn't have a name, I have no idea who he is. He walks over to the measly winter department and grabs a rope and pick axe. He then slops it down on the counter, along with the chips.

"The North Mountain?" I ask. That must be where Emmy is!

"Okay, that will be thirty five." Oaken tells the man how much his stuff is going to cost.

"What? No, fifteen. Please."

"Oh, no. That's no good. You see," Oaken touches the pick axe and rope from his "winter department", "That is from our winter department, and there's a big supply and demand problem, mate."

"Look, 'mate', if you want to talk about a supply and demand problem, I'm trying to sell wet wood to get by." I'm surprised.

"That's a horrible place to be in right now, economically," I drift off and realize I'm being rude.

"That's… that's really difficult, I'd bet." I finish.

"Still thirty five. But, I can throw in a shack for you to stay in!" Oaken says this so happily, I almost forget this is the 21st century.

"Look, ten's all I got. Help a guy out?" He asks.

"Okay, fifteen will get you this," Oaken points to the chips, "And you'll have seven left over." Oaken finishes.

"Just tell me one thing, was anything different on the North Mountain, like, perhaps, magical?" I ask the man.

"Yes. Now back up." He takes his face mask off.

I know this "young man". Can you guess who it is?

Chris.

Chapter 14

"You." I say to him. He looks over at me, and I think I see his cheeks redden.

"Hey. Sorry to leave you hanging. I sell wood on the weekends, because I need to support myself and everything. Good to see you, Hannah." He says this fairly shy, like he's trying to forget that I rejected him after he made an idiot out of himself.

"Sure." I say, and back up like he asked before.

"What're you going to do?" I ask Chris, as he rolls up his sleeves.

"I'm going to deal with this cheat, here." Chris means business as he says this.

"What did you call me, mate?" Oaken asks.

/

Chris was just thrown out of this trading post. Without any of his stuff. Is that bad? I'm pretty sure it is.

"Sorry for this violence, doll. I can throw in some sardines, and I've got some good feelings, huh?" Oaken looks to me as he pulls a jar of sardines out from under the counter.

"I'm good on sardines. But, I'd like the chips, pick axe, and rope, along with my other items. I can pay you after I get down from the mountain. Can I have a tab?" Oaken nods.

"Of course I can make you a tab. Can I have some sort of personal information to reach you?" I nod and proceed to write down my phone number and email on a slip of paper.

I quickly change in the bathroom into my new clothes, and I look crazy. My coat flares out and isn't even water proof. And my boots are really muddy. But, I don't care. Because I found a way to get to the North Mountain, and I'll have protection, as well.

I head out in the snow and catch the tail end of a song Chris is singing.

"_Cause animals are better than people,_

_Tino don't you think that's true?" _ A new voice comes in.

"_That's to discus,_

_For all except us!"_

"_You're right!"_

"_As always!"_

"_And now goodnight!"_

"_Good night!"_

"_Don't let the frost bite,_

_Bye." _Chris finishes.

"Nice duet," I come in and say.

Someone on the floor jerks up, "Oh, it's just you, Hannah. What's up? You totally heart broke Mr. 'I'm terrible at excuses' over here." Valentino is lying on the ground in a pile of hay, next to Chris, sitting on a bench covered in hay.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." I say.

"Same old you. Always asking questions. Well, Chris over here can't" Valentino is immediately fell on, by none other than Chris, always eager to keep me from information. And Valentino is always willing to share it.

"I can't dance and Tino dared me to ask you out, and I did. I'm sorry you don't like me and rejected me. But can we not dwell on it?" Chris is exasperated. I'm trying not to laugh. He's so defensive, it's cute.

"Okay. But I need your help." I tell them Valentino sits up, but Chris lies down and puts his hat over his eyes.

"I'm listening." Valentino says.

"I need you two to take me up the North Mountain. To Emmy. And in return, I have your supplies and I'll" The boys look unamused. I say the first thing I can think of at the moment, "Go on a date with Chris." I blurt out. I try to be persuasive. It may seem like a petty, fake date, but I doubt it will be. NO! It will be a fake and _extremely_ petty date because I love Holden, and he loves me. A lot. And stuff.

"Fine, but we leave in the morning, Chris and I don't work in the dark." Valentino lays back down and puts a hat over his face. I'm fuming.

"Let me rephrase that," I throw a sack at Chris, and it lands on his stomach with a thud. Ouch. He immediately reacts to it and cries out in pain. Valentino jerks awake.

"We leave now." I've never been more serious in my life. And my life was very somber and serious. VERY much so.

"You forgot our chips." Chris says. I get angrier.

"Oh, did I?" I throw the bag of chips _I _purchased at Chris and it hits him in the head. It's heavy, for a bag of anything.

"Ow!" Chris's big purple eyes bore into me and are amid with pain. I feel a twinge of guilt.

"I'm sorry. But I am serious now. And you don't take me seriously. And the only thing that seems to make you take me seriously is that." I stand still. Chris gets up and comes over to me. He puts his big, awkward man hands on my shoulders and shakes them.

"Hannah. I know you are a very serious person, but you need to calm down. You can't get through to people that way. I knew you, this wasn't, isn't I hope, you. You can calm down and still be yourself. With calmness. Calm down." His face is serious, and I know what serious means.

"I will." I say. Chris is different than Holden, gentler. And composed, but funny. But I still like Holden better. Yeah. Maybe?


	8. Chapter 15 and 16

"Whoo! Yeah!" Valentino screams and whoops as he presses harder on the gas pedal of the snow mobile we're riding in. I roll my eyes.

"YEAH!" Valentino stands up and screams some more. Yet he still manages not to crash us while driving.

"Yeah, we like to go fast. And we usually put our wood back here. So it's a bit… wood covered. But I'm usually the only one sitting back here." Chris tries to speak to me over the loud wind pushing past our ears and Valentino's uncontainable joy.

"I can tell. I'm not much for fast." I say so Chris can hear me. We're really close together. Like, I can smell his breaths, and they smell like peppermint. The snow mobile lurches to the left.

"AH!" I completely fall to the side and steady myself on something. Something holds my waist securely in place. I calm down until I realize what I'm steadying myself on. I look down.

"Hi, up there. How's the weather?" Chris asks with a touch of sarcasm and laughter on the side. I'm holding on his shoulders for support and standing now. It's the weirdest thing ever. I can't help but look down into his deep, forgiving violet eyes.

"All you two had to do was ask for a little privacy, if you wanted it. I would've looked away! CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?" Valentino looks back at the path and starts belting the song, "Can you feel the love tonight?" from _The Lion King_, and Chris starts to blush.

"We're fine. You can look. We have nothing to hide about our friendship." I say.

Valentino turns around and smiles deviously, "Hannah, since you guys have such a weird relationship that includes some weird stuff, if you really want to get in" Chris's left hand lifts from my waist and covers his mouth. Valentino must lick it.

"Ew, man! You can't keep licking me like that! We're 16, you idiot!" Chris says to Valentino as he pulls his hand away and wipes it on his shirt. He doesn't put his hand back on my waist. Valentino still looks back at us.

"EYES ON THE PATH!" I scream at Valentino. He casually turns back and realizes we're about to crash into a tree.

"AHH!" He slams the break and we stop just in time before we hit the tree.

/

We're all breathing heavily. Valentino stops the truck and I sit back in my normal place.

"Well, that was a fun ride, huh, Tino?" Chris says with sarcasm and then gets up to consult Valentino. Valentino looks at him and blabs back at him.

"Well, you could've chosen some other time to make a move on Hannah! Because you know I can't help but meddle in your personal life!" Valentino screams at Chris, as expected. I hear something.

"Guys, be quiet." I say to them. They ignore me.

"Well, I had to break you of that habit at some point, did I not?" Chris retorts.

"Guys, please be quiet!" I say to them, more impatient. I can hear the noise louder now, like something spying on its prey. I feel so puny against it.

"Yeah, sure. Like you could!" Valentino shoots back at Chris.

"SHUT UP!" I yell quietly at them, as only I could.

They stop, and I hear more noises, from all different directions. There's more than one.

"What is it?" Tino asks me. I see a pair of eyes. I know eyes, they are from a cougar. Cougars prey on humans in the wild.

Chapter 16

"Get the Mobile Tino!" I start to panic. We all jump in the snow mobile, and the first cougar reveals itself. They start to chase us.

"Oh God! God we're dead. GOD!" Tino starts to scream with fear.

"Shut up and get a hold of yourself! Uh, uh, turn next left. Evergreen tree! There!" Chris pulls a map out and navigates us, and points to a tree. Valentino doesn't make the turn.

"What did you do that for?" Chris asks.

"We can get away easier if we cut them off at the chasm! So we turn left there, into the rock slope!" Valentino screams at Chris while driving away from the cougars.

"Yes, but at the chasm, we have a better chance of falling off! And the lake is frozen over this time of year, so if we fall, all's lost! The ice can't hold all of us!"

"Did someone say _chasm_?" I ask. I'm worried, I trust Valentino's judgment better than Chris's. But I don't like the word 'chasm' that Chris is using, and correctly, might I add.

They ignore my comment, again. "Fine, we turn at the next evergreen." Tino says.

"But then we'll go into the McMissile shaped rock!"

"Then we go _around_ McMissile rock!" I see the chasm as we come up on it. My eyes widen. How do I know it's the chasm? Let's just say, I have never seen Death Valley, California, but this is definitely worse.

"Guys, the chasm is coming up!" I point at it, then turn and check on the cougars. They're still there.

"Fine, you wanna jump with her?" Chris asks Valentino. I'm confused. _Jump_ with me?

"Sure, I'll see you on the other side." Tino smiles sadly.

"Take care of her, and I'll save the mobile." Chris says. _WHAT? Is Chris going to DIE?_

"Get on my back if you want to live." Valentino tells me. I obey his orders. He starts to get in a jumping position. We'll hit the chasm soon. Two yards more.

One yard more.

"Chris, if you die," I kiss his forehead, "Goodbye!" I say to him just as Tino jumps off the mobile and across the chasm.


	9. Chapter 17 and 18

It wasn't as wide as I'd thought. And Tino is a surprisingly good jumper. And I don't see anything. Why is the world so dark?

"You can open your eyes now, Hannah. You're alive." I realize that I'm closing my eyes, and I slowly open my eyes. I see Valentino, cross-eyed and tongue everywhere. I roll my eyes.

"So, how many times have you done that before?" I ask Tino.

"About twice. Not as far as I'd thought it was, though. Do you see Chris?" I have a moment of realization.

I look around the ledge of the snowy winter wonderland for his blonde hair, and find nothing. I shake my head and start to become discouraged.

"Hello? Someone you're forgetting! I have the stuff!" I hear a scream. He's hanging on to the ledge and if I tried to go after him, he'd fall off. And I'd go down with him. What do I do?

"Chris! Dude!" Tino smiles. Chris then hurls the bag at me. I open it up and grab the rope and tie the handle of the axe to it.

"Let's do this!" I start to swirl the rope around like a lasso, and swing it. It lands inches from Chris' face. He grabs it.

"Pull, Tino. Pull!" I grab the rope with Valentino and pull the rope up so Chris is to safety.

"You could've killed him!" Tino yells at me as we pull.

"But I didn't!"

"Chris! You're okay!" I'm filled with joy after Chris is to safety. I squat down and hug him to the fullest. He hugs me back. I relax.

"Well, this just got even more awkward. Especially for those of us with a significant other. And a best friend present, who's not being hugged." Valentino says. I pull back.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah." I feel embarrassed. I sit in the snow, tired and hurt all over.

"Hannah, you could've killed him! And our snow mobile is ruined! Chris, we just paid that off!" Valentino gets Chris back on his feet.

"Look, dude. She saved me, I'm alive. Chill. It's cool." Chris comforts Valentino, who's never this way. See what jealousy can do to people?

"I'll replace the mobile, and everything in it. And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." I say, and start off. To the forest. To Emmy. I can't help but eavesdrop on the last conversation of theirs I'll ever hear. Because they're going to leave me behind.

"Come on, dude." I hear Chris say.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore! This whole entire, whopping piece of reindeer squat has ruined me for helping anyone. Ever." Valentino says. I'm not surprised he doesn't care if I live or die. I just showed that I don't really care either.

"But she'll die on her own. Of frost bite!"

"I can live with that!" Valentino says hopefully.

"Dude, we won't get our new snow mobile if she's dead, man."

"Sometimes, I really hate you."

"I know, buddy. I know."

"HANNAH! Wait up." I turn around. They're going to help me?

"Really?!" I ask a bit too happily. I try to cover it with calmness.

"I mean, sure I'll let you come with me. It's not up to me after all, if you come with me." I say this so they feel guilty of thinking of leaving me. It works.

Chapter 17

We walk up the mountain, and find a place to rest. It's beautiful. There are ice covered weeping willow trees, and it looks like it shouldn't be physically possible it's so amazing. We are all in awe as we walk around.

"Whoa," Chris says, as he gently slides his gloved hand under a few of the weeping parts of the trees. Valentino is having a blast.

"Awesome!" He whisper squeals, and he starts to dance and twirl around. Chris and I are left to walk alone together in the icy scene. We come to a waterfall. It looks as if it was frozen in time, and the water is still trying to fall. But it can't. I stand and watch it there.

I've never seen anything so beautiful.

Then Tino comes back, covered in the icy weeping willow leaf-things, they're all tangled. I roll my eyes.

"Man, it is too white. We need to get some color up in here. With some purple and orange, and YELLOW! Oh, wait. Yellow in snow?" A voice starts to babble on and on. I look to Tino and Chris. They haven't said a word. They look to me to see if I've said it.

"Brrrr! Am I totally, inexplicably awesome and right?" The voice reveals itself. I look down.

It's a snowman, a living snowman. That's talking to me. It doesn't have a carrot nose, but it has two coal eyes, buttons down its front, and stick arms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream and turn around, but not before I blindly kick in its direction. I kicked the head off.

"Wow, okay. That was uncalled for." It says. I turn around, Chris is holding it.

"You're creepy." Chris states this obvious fact, and turns and throws it to me. Tino bursts into laughter.

"I don't want it!" I throw the creepy snowman head back. Tino's laugh starts to evolve into a giggle.

"Please don't drop me!" The head says. It can talk with no body? Gross, just gross.

"Neither do I!" Chris throws it back at me and we play a game of hot potato with a snowman head. The body gets up and tries to catch its head. It's weird, and similar to monkey in the middle. But that's better than this, at least monkeys have heads.

We throw it some more. Tino is dying.

"Oh come on, it's just a head!" Chris tells me. I'm too freaked out to care.

"I think we got off to a bad start." The head says to us. Tino laughs so hard, no sound comes out of his mouth.

"Ew! Ew! The body!" I say and throw the snowman head, again blindly, at it's still moving body.

Nothing happens for a few seconds with even Tino quiet, and the body with a head rises off the ground. I'm ready to start screaming again.

The head is upside down on the body. The snowman is confused.

"Wait, what's happening? Why is everyone hanging off the Earth like a caterpillar?" I turn my head, and lose all of my fear for this snowman. He's not normal, but I forget that for a few seconds.

"Alright, wait a minute." I say to impossible creature and pick up the head and calmly turn it and put it on correctly. He smiles.

"Yay! You're normal again! Thanks! Now, I'm swaggaliciously perfect!" This snowman uses way too much slang. I can't help but laugh at its vast knowledge. Kind of.

"Not quite, little buddy." Valentino gasps for breath and says through wheezes. I turn around and reach for the bags that Chris brought with us. Chip nose, anyone?

"It was like my whole point of view shifted, you know man?" The snowman says honestly to Tino, who doesn't know what to do with himself.

I pull out a chip and thrust it at the snowman's nose place. It crumbles and leaves a few pieces behind, he freaks out a little.

"Whoa! Brain freeze!" The snowman says. The crushed chip lost a small piece where the little guy's nose should be. I feel terrible.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…. Are you okay?" I stutter.

"Are you kidding me? I, AM AMAZING! I always wanted a nose. Now I have one, of sorts! It's so cute!" Valentino manages to do something productive. He pulls a small baby carrot from one of his back pockets and puts it in my lap.

"It's like a little, baby narwhale!" He exclaims. I shove the normal nose on him. It goes where his nose should, but the snowman freaks a little.

"Whoa! Hey! Excuse me…. Oh!" He looks cross-eyed at his new nose.

"I love it even more! Swag!" I'm so glad it worked.

"Okay, let's start this introduction over. Okay. Hi everyone! I'm Bob, and I like rainbow unicorns!"

I stare at him, befuddled. The last time I heard the name Bob was when I was with… Emmy.

**Guess what? Bob=Olaf. Amazing right? He shall be a gangsta. Yes, I put "shall" and "gangsta" in the same sentence. I wont do it anymore.**


	10. Chapter 19 and 20

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy with school and my other HTTYD story (which is really interesting) and I wanted to edit this story. So, I wrote this chapter and edited it just now for you. Enjoy!**

_Emmy's 8-year-old eyes stare happily into my 7-year-old ones. They sparkle like baby blue sapphires. We turn to our newly built snowman, whom we've named Bob. He sits, inanimate on the ground, and Emmy disappears from behind me. The snowman starts to talk to me._

"_Hi, I'm Bob and I like rainbow unicorns!" It says. I squeal with delight._

"_I love you Bob!" I run to the snowman and throw my arms around him. I feel the cold through my coat, and open my eyes. I release my grip. Emmy appears from behind the snowman._

"_Do you want to dance with Bob?" She asks me. I nod vigorously._

"_Okay, here goes." Emmy smiles and pushes Bob onto a frozen creek nearby. She invites me on the ice, and I wobble on the ground for a little, and then land on the ground with a thump._

"_Ow!" I laugh a little, I fell on ice!_

"_Come dance with me, Hannah!" Bob calls to me. I smile, and lean on him to get up. We somehow skate around on the ice, with Emmy making Bob talk to me. I smile and enjoy the rush of cold coming over me while I dance around on the ice with an invisible force pushing me._

"_I love you Emmy." I say after I finish dancing._

"_I love you, too Hannah. So much." She tells me, and we throw our arms around each other._

I snap back to reality. I look down at Bob.

"That's right. You're Bob!" I hug the little snowman.

"Whoa, whoa kid. I like rainbow unicorns, not hugs. I'll melt. It's a snowman thing." Bob says. I release him reluctantly, desperate to hold on to something of Emmy's. Who else could build a magic snowman?

"Why?" Tino asks Bob. Chris elbows him.

"You don't just ask stuff like that Tino! It's rude!" Chris hisses.

"It's fine. I just want to see the other seasons, and to do that, I'll have to survive this one. Without melting." Bob explains.

"How do you think you'll melt in this weather?" I ask.

"Well, too much positive or negative emotion towards a snowman can melt him." He says. I think for a minute. I remember from my childhood. Bob melted from… I can't remember. But it was too much emotion. I just can't remember why.

"I thought only snow only melted because of" Tino just got hand cupped again. Chris got hand-licked. That's his own darned fault. Excuse my language.

"Exposure to extreme emotion? E.E.E. is pretty bad. So, yeah. But I can still have emotion, I just can't be around people driven crazy by it." Bob is clueless.

"So, that's the only thing that can melt you?" Tino asks. Really Tino, really? If this snowman is so ignorant that he doesn't know what can kill him, leave it that way.

"Yep." Well, this snowman isn't going to help us.

Chapter 18

"So, what brings you guys up here, on a mountain, while it's snowing like crazy?" Bob asks.

"Well, she needed a ride up here and blackmailed me into bringing her. And she's going to buy me a new snow mobile because she helped me drive my other one, which I just paid off, off a cliff. Now, for her side." Chris says. I punch him in the shoulder. Harder than a friend should. He cringes.

"I need to go talk to my sister, who set off this eternal winter. I needed a ride from him because my snow mobile broke down. And he owed me, anyway. He asked me out _on a dare_." I tell Bob the truth about what actually happened.

"That isn't cool dude. What were you thinking? She's really pretty and smart, a person with a lot to offer. And you're messing with her mind. How rude!" Bob scolds Chris. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm being yelled at by a talking snowman. I'm so ashamed." Chris says flatly. I feel triumphant, like I'm not the only one who thinks Chris is a total jerk.

He is, right?

"So why do you need to be up here again?" Bob asks.

"Because my sister set off this eternal winter and" I realize that I can't tell this snowman what we're doing, otherwise he may try to stop us. That'd be bad.

"Um, can I have a word with my friends, alone?" I ask Bob.

"Have fun. But not too much fun." Bob smiles and giggles a little.

Tino, Chris and I stand in a little triangle and I start to whisper to them.

"So, if Bob thinks only emotions can hurt him, then we've got to tell him that he's wrong. But then we can't tell him what we're doing." I say to them.

"Why did Emmy even start this winter?" Chris asks, like he's bored. I start to get angry. That's not what I meant to talk about.

"Well, I was with this guy who I'd known for a while, and I accidentally told her that I wanted to get married to him, and then she freaked out because we'd only been together, for that hour. And she kept telling me she didn't approve, and I tried to tell her that he was great, and"

"You mean to tell me you wanted to get married to someone after an hour?! We're in HIGHSCHOOL!" Chris butts in. I start to continue.

"No, I don't really want to marry him, but I accidentally said I did because I thought we'd be together for a long time. So she got mad at me and started saying 'he may not be what you think' and I started to"

"You just hung out with him for what, a week since I left? Then you just went out one night and got a boyfriend in trade for his friendship?"

"Sort of, pay closer attention. So then I started to tell her that he's a great guy and he really likes me. And then she got mad that I wasn't listening to her and tried to leave. And then I started to follow her and started to try and reason with her. And then she freaked out and started jumping across roofs to get away from me." I finally finish, and Valentino is silent, for once. Chris is fuming.

"You mean to tell me that you're just going out with this guy after a week? Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

I look at him and evaluate my situation. "Yes they did." I say and scooch over a little.

"But Holden is no stranger, I know everything about him!" I try to defend myself. I just lied.

"Do you know his last name? Favorite food? Best friend's name? Eye color? Foot size?"

"Westerguard, probably sandwiches, Citrus, brown, and foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you don't like the way he eats? What if you don't like the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose? You think he'd do that?"

"And eat it." I'm taken aback.

"Excuse me, he is a gentlemen." I say ferociously. It has no effect on Chris

"All men do it." Valentino shoves Chris and laughs nervously.

"EW! That's gross. Holden would _never_ do that!"

"Oh really? I thought you guys were getting married." Chris comes to eye level with me and we get closer and closer. Because of our anger.

"Yes, we are, but he doesn't do that. And we aren't getting married, why do you keep bringing that up? Do you want me to get married?" I ask Chris while he gets closer to me.

"No, I'm just saying that it doesn't sound like true love to me."

"Are you some sort of love expert?" I ask. He's in no way a love expert. Never.

"No, but I have friends who are love experts." He states simply.

"I like to consider myself a love expert." Bob appears at our feet.

"AHHH!" I'm so alarmed, I almost fall forward and land in a heap of Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asks Bob. We did ask for a little alone time.

"You guys were taking too long to goof off in this little corner. And I wanted to see what you were doing, if you know what I mean!" Bob high-fives Tino and the scream, "OHH!" At us. It's majorly stupid.

**Hi, so it might be a while until the nest update, but it'll be good. Hopefully. How do you like it? Please review and be happy, I love comments. And follows. So, in other words, COMMENT AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
